this is me
by ladyTpower
Summary: this will be a collection of reveal stories based on the actual episodes. I don't own anything of Superman, I am just a fan writing this for other fans. R&R The rating can change in the future
1. Chapter 1

_**This is me:**_

 _ **by LadyTpower**_

 _ **AN: I think there can be a reveal in different episodes and this is my way of giving you those reveals.**_

 _ **Each chapter will start with not knowing the secret, rediscovering it every episode. I am not going to do every episode so if you have a favorite one please let me know and I will look into it. Do you love this concept and you are a Zorro fan too, I have the same concept going in that fandom.**_

 _ **On with the first episode**_

 _ **Pilot :**_

"It that the rule?" Superman had asked her a few minutes ago, why was she having a feeling of familiarity? She thought to herself when she walked out of the building of the daily planet with her partner Clark right behind her. The sun was low and was shining in her eyes. They were on the there way to a shootout on 6th.

Lois and Clark were walking in silence next to each other. Clark with his thoughts at his first flight as the superhero Superman, hoping that nobody would recognize him. Lois on her part was with her mind with the same superhero although in a slightly different way. She was swept off her feet by the man. It was love on the first side but that sentence was keeping her mind occupied why had he asked her that? It was mind breaking. So mind breaking that she never saw that hole in the ground. She never saw that missing tile, until that hole made her trip, falling with her face towards the ground, but Clark's fast reflex in taking her in her waist stopped her from the humiliation of falling on the ground. She had grabbed his neck with her arm the moment she felt her that she was about to trip.

She laughed shyly and looked him into his eyes, " Thank you, Clark."

It was the first time that she looked him in the eyes, he had the most beautiful brown eyes, but there was something familiar about those eyes. Images of a different set of eyes running through her mind, while she was still in Clark his arms, where does this safe feeling come from, she couldn't be falling for the farm boy from Smallville, could it? Lois shook her head, no it was just because he was fast enough to grab her. The images of those eyes still in her mind until the last set of eyes she could possibly think off. That was just a coincidence, it couldn't be.

" No problem, Lois." Clark smiled charmingly, with a smile to weaken every woman her knees except for the woman he loved the moment he saw her.

Lois couldn't shake the feeling she had that the farm-boy of Smallville was hiding something from her, could it really be that obvious that the hero was right under there noses? Her mind took her back to the night where Clark broke that chain, " A missing link, he told her."

Moments later she felt like she was flying, she had thought that it was the pressure of the explosion.

The puzzle was starting to fit in her mind. But what to do with what she had found out, should she keep it from the world or even from her partner that she suspected him from being the hero in blue.

The pieces showed her the whole puzzle the moment that her mind went to the time that Clark had arrived at the daily planet and the moment Superman had arrived. It all fitted. She was going to keep quiet for now.

 _ **Hours later**_

Lois had asked Clark for a walk in the park after work.

" I wanted to talk about something that occurred to me the last few days." Lois started slowly while they walked toward the fountain.

" What is wrong what do you want to talk about?" Clark asked a little confused.

" You see, there is something on my mind and I can't shake it off." Lois hoped that she was right about this.

Clark kept silent while he listened to her.

" I think I know who Superman is." Lois kept her eyes on Clark's face. Clark was shocked for a moment but pulled his poker face immediately. The problem was that Lois was used to looking for evidence and looking for the looks in somebody's eyes, evidence of lying. From that moment she knew she was right.

Lois sighed here we go, " I know your secret Clark, I know you are Superman." Clark just stared at the floor he couldn't find it in his heart to lie to the one woman he loved more than life.

" You are right Lois, How did you know?" Clark asked.

Lois sighed and started walking, " first It was I strange feeling I had from the moment you stopped me from falling, I noticed your eyes and knew I saw those eyes before. My mind started to puzzle until the puzzle fit. There wasn't a missing link in the chain was there and there wasn't any pressure from the explosion was there?"

Clark stopped her from walking and turned towards her. "Can we talk about this somewhere safe?"

" Where do want to talk?" Lois asked.

Clark looked around and spun into his famous blue, red and yellow suit. He took Lois in his arms and started to float up. He flew them to the place he used to get a rest. A place between the moon and the stars and earth.

" There wasn't a missing link I just pulled myself free. About the floating, it really was a combination of flying and pressure. Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

" First I wanted to expose but now I am not so sure anymore, I want to help you with your mission and I know your life is over when everybody would know. I will keep your secret if you give me an exclusive from time to time?"

Superman laughed, " deal."

" Where did you really come from?" Lois asked him

" I am really raised in Smallville, Kansas. But I don't know where I was born, I know that my parents found me in a spaceship as a baby, in the middle of the night, in the Forrest. They took me in and raised me as their own son. I am probably not even from this planet, I really don't know."

" That must be horrible, not knowing where you're from or why that they left you here on earth"

" It is devastating, I don't know where I belong, you are the first one who made me feel that I belonged somewhere. I decided to be Superman, to help people with this powers that were given to me and still have a life of my own, their people who would want me dead because they are afraid of the unknown or because they want to dissect me like a frog. That is why I never told anybody. The only people that know are my parents."

" I am glad your real parents brought you to earth though and into my life." Lois caressed his cheek with her thumb.

Superman leaned in and in that magical moment, their lips met in what was a real and true love kiss. Never would Lois have thought that she would fall in love with Metropolis new superhero.

 _ **Stay tuned for the next episode**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The stories will be short but I will try to update ones or twice a week.**_

 _ **Strange Visitor**_ _ **.**_

Clark was working on his computer when Limited and National Security busted into the newsroom, they had a warrant from the federal court for Lois Lane and Clark Kent. Nobody knew back then that this was all a fake. They were looking for Superman. Clark knew this was it, he needed to be the best actor they had ever seen. He was used to people talking to him about Superman but this was different, he would need a lot of skill to talk himself out of this one.

"I want Superman and I am not leaving until you tell me where I can find him."The man in the gray vest and the dark tie was menacing.

The images of what would happen if he really got what he wanted flashing through his mind, how would Perry react and how would Lois react when the truth would be revealed. Clark took a deep breath. He was going to cross that bridge when he got there.

"Lois, Clark go wait in my office, I will clear this out. Wait there for me." Perry pointed in the direction of his office, it was the first time he noticed Clark being a little uncomfortable, "He knows more than he tells us,"the Chief-editor thought to himself. He always said, he didn't become Chief-editor because he could yodel.

Lois stood at the door, watching from inside the office, her chief-editor talking to what was named Limited and National Security, later really known as bureau 39 but that was something they didn't know at the time. Clark was trying to keep his mind occupied by playing with a little ball of paper letting it float above the bucket. He didn't want to think about the consequences when the truth would be revealed. He stood up trying to control his nerves when Perry walked back into his office.

Perry sighed, "OK kids, here is the deal, they want the two of ya to take a polygraph test."

"What?" Lois was shocked, why the hell would she know anything about Superman was the first thing that sprang into her mind. She wouldn't be single know if she knew who he was.

Clark was becoming more and more uncomfortable, he couldn't take this lie-detector-test, but how was he going to bring this in order to save his secret identity. Perry on his side was watching Clark like a hawk, "there was something that Clark knew but what?" was the only thing on Perry's mind.

"Don't worry, I told him to stuff it! Not my two reporters!" These were the best words he had heard Perry say all day but Perry wasn't done yet.

"Right!" Clark sighed of relief

"Good for you." smiles Lois, she too had noticed Clark being uncomfortable. She would think about it some later today.

"I told them if they're so bound and determent, to take your computer and your notes and to get on with it so that I can sue their asses into the next century."

This last one came like a lightning at a clear blue sky for Clark. Never in his whole life did he fell so cornered as he did now.

"Alright, Clark, calm down." Clark sighed to himself, he had two options, option 1, tell Perry and Lois the truth and hope that they could help him through this and would keep his little secret or take the polygraph test and Perry and Lois would surely know together with the people of the government.

"I can't take this polygraph test, Perry!" Clark started to panic, something Perry and Lois noticed it too.

Perry looked at Clark like he already knew what he was going to say but asked it anyway, " Is there something that you know that you need to tell us?"

Lois was silent but crossed her arms over her tan jacket that she was wearing. She was hoping to finally know more about the man she lost her heart too but she was getting impatient when she was truly sure he knew something.

"Spit it out, Clark. Now it is not the time to hold something from us." Lois yelled impatiently.

Perry saw the war that was going inside of Clark's mind and Perry was right about that. Clark's heart was telling him to trust them and to tell the truth and hope they would help keep his identity a secret, his mind, on the other hand, told him to keep the secret and take the test they would know the consequences later on.

"Clark, you can trust us, if you know something we could help your son. Nobody but us will ever know what you told us. You do trust me?" Perry tried to give Clark the encouragement he needed to reveal everything he knew.

This was it, Clark knew that he had no choice. He sighed deeply before he let himself float a few inches from the ground, just enough for Perry and Lois to see but to be unnoticed by the government.

Perry and Lois both gasped when they saw Clark floating.

"I can't take the test because I know the identity of Superman. I am the man they are looking for." Clark sighed

Perry knew he had been hiding something but he hadn't suspect being the Chief of Superman himself.

Lois never saw this coming but everything fitted, the way he used to disappear all the time, it was when Superman was needed. She started to look at Clark with a whole other view. They were going to make a very good team together, but first, they needed to make sure they didn't fail the polygraph test.

"Alright, we promised to not reveal it but the problem is if you're not going to take the polygraph test he will get suspicious. Try to be as calm as possible and I will make sure that if the test fails for you that we will find an excuse of why it failed. We got your back here Clark." Perry said while he places a hand on Clark's shoulder. They would help Clark through this one.

This was worldly news, but this would be a secret Perry was going to protect with his life. This was a scoop he would stop going into the world, no matter how many editions he would sell with this one scoop. Clark was like a son to him and that was the most important thing of all.


	3. Chapter 3 I am looking through you

_**I am looking through you**_

Lois appeared behind Clark on the porch, in one hand a cup of tea, using the other hand to close her black coat, it was a nice evening. She enjoyed Clark's company more than she let on.

"Hmm, nice tea!" she said sipping from the cup with the hot tea inside.

Clark smiled, he loved being so close to Lois. He wished he could have them every evening. He dreamed about such evenings. His arms around Lois her waist enjoying a cold breeze in the air, just talking to each other about the little things. Clark stared towards the wall in front of him, reliving his dream in his mind.

He smiled before he responded "It is Lap Sang Su Chang, one of my favorites. My mother used to make me tea to erase bad moments, to make me feel better."

"She sounds like a very sweet woman." Lois smiled, she was staring at the same wall that Clark was staring at looking at nothing in particular. She had some strange feelings whenever she was with Clark, feelings she couldn't place in her mind. She felt comfort and safety whenever she was with him. Feelings she never experienced before. She sighed happily, in her mind the man that was sleeping on Clark's couch could stay asleep for a few more hours if she would have a say about it.

Clark smiled at the thought of the woman who had raised him like she was her own child.

"She is very sweet, she is the best mother a child could wish for, I am very happy to have them as my parents, I am happy I was left at their doorstep when I was a little baby. I was very lucky and I realize that."

Clark was comfortable enough to give Lois a peek in his past. Hoping that he wasn't telling to much to reveal who he was.

Lois was surprised when she learned this new fact from her partners' life, it gave the investigative reporter in her a boost. She wanted to learn more about him and about the family who raised him, off the record for now.

"I never knew you were adopted! Do you know who your real parents are? Do you know why they left you on the doorstep of the Kents?" Lois was curious now, still trying to keep that special atmosphere they created just now. An atmosphere of friendship and even a little romance.

Clark smiled while he took a sip of his cup, this was his Lois, always wanted to know more about a certain situation. He noticed that he started to feel even more comfortable, letting go a little of the tied reins on his control.

"I don't really know who they were and where I really come from or why I stranded with the Kent's. I know one thing I could have stranded much worse than this. What about your family?" Clark tried to turn the conversation away from his past before he would say something stupid.

"The only thing I know was that my father never realized he had a family. He never thought about the wife and children that he had, playing with cyborgs was more fun in his eyes than making time for his daughters. My mother couldn't handle it and started to drink, My sister and I were left on our own many times. One of the games we used to play was to ask each other would you rather be invisible or be able to fly!" Lois placed her head on Clark's shoulder still enjoying Clark's company.

"And what did you chose?" Clark asked curiously enjoying the feeling of Lois her head on his shoulder. He was falling hard for his partner.

"I wanted to be invisible," she said dreamy, she continued before Clark could react,

"Walking through every closed door, still something I want to do if I got the chance. I always wanted to know what happened behind those doors, searching for the truth that most people hide. Searching for feelings I never knew. What about you? Invisible or fly?"

"I want to fly!" Clark looked towards the stars, a place he loved to be whenever he felt down.

"That is something we have in common!" Lois cheered happily

"What is that?" Clark looked at Lois with curious eyes.

"Superman, you want to fly like him and I want to fly with him." Lois looked with dreamy eyes towards the sky when her world changed forever.

"Correction, Lois, I can fly like him!" Clark smiled before he scooped Lois in his arms and started to lift up towards the sky.

Lois was shocked when she felt herself go higher and higher. She locked her hands more tidily around Clark's neck.

"Clark, we are flying, this means … oh, Clark, you gave my mind what my heart already knew that I love you so much!"

"I love you too Lois!" Clark said looking at the earth beneath them and the stars and the moon in front of them. Lois leaned in and kissed Clark on the lips with all love she possessed. She had found the feeling she was searching for her entire life, acceptance, Love, and affection. She had found that one true love.

The end

Next Episode I've got a crush on you...


	4. Chapter 4 I've got a crush on you

_**Chapter 4 I've got a crush on you**_

The Metro club had just been introduced with the toasters, a group of men dressed within silver costumes wearing silver helmets and sunglasses. The just started a fire to take revenge on Johnny, the owner of the club.

The fire was burning on several places, Clark had jumped over the fire and saved the sister of Johnny, Toni.

"Out! Everybody out!" Clark yelled dressed as Charles 'Charlie' King wearing a fake mustache and beard, a black long coat with a gray t-shirt underneath, a jeans and a black beanie when he entered the club. He was posing as a sailor fired from his ship, looking for a job in the club as a bartender.

Clark looked around and started to put out the fire not noticing that Lois had come back in to see where Clark was. Lois still wearing her sexy, yellow chicken suit that she was wearing at the time. She had been performing for the customers.

"Cl..." Lois stopped abruptly when she saw what he was doing. She was shocked this could mean only one thing. Her partner kept a secret from her, she was an investigative reporter, one of the best, why did she never linked Clark to Superman, it was so damn obvious once you knew it. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Clark Kent, care to enlighten me with some information about you?"

Clark startled but turned around to find the woman that brought the fire in his heart, only she didn't know it. His secret was out but this wasn't the time nor the place to answer her questions.

"Lo...Lois? I can explain!" Clark said when he saw that the eyes of his partner were shooting daggers.

"Explain what? That you are Superman? Was it fun to see me making a fool of myself over your alter-ego?" Lois was fuming

"Can you say it any louder I believe they didn't hear you in Gotham City" Clark his voice was rising now.

"Listen, this wasn't the way I wanted you to find out. Can we talk about this the moment we finish the story, please? Can you do that for me? I promise to answer all your questions but I want to tell you this now I never enjoyed lying to you, Lois. That is the reason I never started a relationship with you as Superman, it was really dangerous and not fair towards you."

Lois turned her head away from Clark, she was still furious but she knew that her work needed to continue.

"Alright, I will leave it at that for now, but you will explain yourself to me later!" With that, she turned around and walked away. The story was a great success, Toni was arrested for being the criminal mind behind the toasters. Lois was the one finding out the secret but now they needed to talk about what had happened at the beginning of there story. Lois had time to think about it and had forgiven, Clark for holding the secret. If she had been in his place she would have kept it a secret too but she wasn't going to make it easy on him though. She had given the impression at The Daily Planet that she had moved on and didn't need the explanation.

Clark was sitting in the air thinking about his days as Charlie King when a knock snapped him out of thoughts, he looked towards the door and x-rayed it to see who was knocking his door at this time in the evening, he wasn't shocked to find on the other side of the door.

He walked towards the door to let Lois in, without even wearing his glasses. She knew he was Superman anyway.

"Hi, Lois! Come in," he said cheerfully he was always happy to see the woman that held his heart. Yes, he had seduced Toni but although that Toni was a beautiful woman with blond hair, she didn't bring fire to his heart and soul the way Lois did.

"You didn't think I would forget about your promise did you?" Lois said with a serious face but her eyes betrayed her real feelings.

"I wouldn't dare to forget about it, Lois. I always keep my promises. I promised to answer all your questions but I want you to promise me something first. This is all off the record!"

Lois smiled she wouldn't dare ruin Clark's life like that even if this would be the Pulitzer prize she was waiting for her whole career. She was also very selfish she had noticed when she had been watching Clark kissing Toni, she wanted Clark all to herself, she didn't want to share him anymore. Is was a hard thing to admit but yes, she had been jealous of Toni, she wanted to kiss him like that.

"Of course Clark, I don't want to lose my partner and best friend," Lois answered she wasn't it going to admit it that easily to him, she already told him on the planet that she hadn't been Jealous. Lois just didn't know how to open up to someone.

Clark signed to go and have a seat on the couch, "A glass of Chardonnay, that talks a little easier."

Lois nodded. Clark poured out two glasses wine while Lois took place on the sofa. She was watching Clark while he walked towards her with the two glasses of wine. The mere sight of him made her heart melt and set her soul on fire, Clark really was a handsome man. She forgot everything she wanted to ask him, the only thing she thought about was feeling his lips on hers.

Lois took her glass and his glass and placed it on the little table beside her.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry about the way I acted earlier, I was surprised, I never thought that the man I loved was right underneath my nose this whole time, I must say that I lied earlier..." Lois moved closer to Clark.

"About what?" Clark asked in a whisper looking straight in those beautiful, brown eyes, smiling lovingly

"I was jealous of you and Toni. Oh, Clark, I don't want to waste any time on arguing why you didn't tell me..." Lois whispered while she leaned in waiting for mere inches of his lips, hoping she didn't read his language wrong. Clark followed her example and soon their lips met each other their mouths opened and their tongues danced a dance of love and passion. It was going to be an adjustment for both of them but they would be there for each other from this day on. The start of a relationship full of passion and fire.


	5. Chapter 5 smart kids

_**Chapter 5: Smart Kids**_

Phillip knew that Superman was right in saying that everyone needed to do his time in growing up. But he still wanted to do something nice, for his interference, you could call it a sort of thank you gift for letting him see reason.

He wasn't fooled by Clark's acting, Phillip was still convinced that Clark was Superman. He just knew it, call it his intuition Phillip had been a smart kid even without the Metamide 5. He had been struggling for some time now, he didn't think he was special, nothing where he was best in, he even had only a few friends and one way or another he knew how people felt about him. Talking to Superman had made him feel better, he wasn't the only kid who grew up lonely. Superman had been a lonely kid too. Phillip thought that he even had been a lonely adult, nobody who really knew him. He wanted to do something for the one person that truly understood him, the one thing he knew that would make him happy over time that is, he wouldn't be happy at the start but that would change when he found what he was looking for and he was going to help Superman with that. Phillip wanted to take away the one thing that he knew how it felt. Superman's loneliness.

Like everybody, he knew that Lois Lane, the partner Clark Kent worked with was completely in love with the man in blue tights. So what if she knew that her partner was really the man she was in love with? Would his loneliness be gone then? He knew that it was a risk, assuming that Lois Lane would fall for the man underneath the suit but his intuition had told him that everything would turn out fine in the end. That was another thing that he had learned from this adventure, to trust his intuition. He placed the tape in a box and wrapped it up in beautiful yellow paper covered with red hearts and beautiful blue ribbon.

Lois Lane came home after her meeting with the children. It was there that Phillip began to think about how he could repay Superman for what he did. He had noticed the looks he had been given Lois when she wasn't watching.

Lois was about to open the door of her apartment when her eye fell on the package on the ground, with it a little letter the only typed words _'this is TOP SECRET! You will thank me in time. Signed anonymous'._

Lois took the present from the floor and walked inside the apartment. Her curiosity was almost too big to handle. She unpacked the present and noticed a cardboard box. She opened the box quickly but was stunned with what she found, inside was a VCR tape and another note, "Watch me alone!" Lois read out loud.

"This could be the start of another big story!" she thought while she placed the tape in the recorder. "Maybe I should call Clark?" She whispered to nobody in particular. Lois shook her head, "the note said to watch it alone." Lois shrugged while she pushed the play button, she would inform Clark in the morning if this would be their next big story. She crawled her way back to the sofa and waited for whatever it was that was on the tape. An image appeared from an alley. "What the hell is so damn important to send me a tape of..." her thoughts stopped when a famous blue, red and yellow suit came flying inside the alley.

"...Superman!" was the only thing she could bring out to say but was even more stunned to see Superman disappearing inside the tunnel and reappearing as "...Clark?"

"Did Clark had a secret meeting with Superman and she didn't know it?" Lois shook her head again no that couldn't be it. Still confused she rewind the tape and watched it again. The time in between was just too short to have a conversation so that wasn't it, "Was this a coincidence?" thought confused. She rewinds the tape a third time when the pieces started to fall. "It couldn't be?" She rewinds a fourth time just to be sure that her mind wasn't pulling any tricks on her.

"I'll hope you have a good explanation for this Clark Kent," Lois mumbled angrily while she took the tape out of the recorder and put on her coat back on.

Clark was watching sports on television, sitting in the air, munching some chips when loud banging startled him. Clark took his X-ray vision and watched through the door to know who was torturing his door like that.

"Clark Kent, open the goddamn door. I know you are in there!" Lois yelled from the other side of the door.

Clark sighed, he loved this woman with his whole heart and soul but she made it difficult when her temper was turned to him, "what did I do now?" He walked towards the door to let a high tempered Lois inside before the whole neighborhood would be watching.

He opened the door, "Lois..." was the only thing he could say before she pushed him aside and turned around, looking like she was going to kill him any minute now.

"Clark Kent do you know what this is?" Lois asked shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Is that a trick question?" Clark smiled but recovered quickly when he noticed how serious Lois was.

"Lois, that is a tape," Clark said matter-of-factually

"Do you want to explain what is on this tape?" Lois was in no mood for games, so much was clear to Clark. He had an idea what was on this tape but he hoped he would be wrong.

"What is on the tape Lois?" he asked still hoping that he would be wrong.

"Well, Clark or should I call you Superman! This tape is the evidence of what a lousy investigative reporter I am!" Lois yelled with tears in her eyes.

Clark sighed his secret was out and frankly, he didn't care that Lois knew, "I was afraid of that!"

Clark sighed removed the glasses from his face and motioned Lois to sit in the living room.

"Lois, first of all, you are the best reporter in town, even the country but I only made you see what I wanted you to see."

Lois sighed now seeing the honesty in Clark's eyes she wanted to know one thing.

"I understand that you kept it a secret at the beginning but why didn't you tell me later on when we became friends?"

Clark pushed the bridge of his nose between two fingers, "At first I must admit I didn't trust you to keep my secret but the more you started to love Superman, the more I wanted you to like me of who I am not because of the powers I have. You never saw me, Lois, really saw me."

Lois her anger melted when she looked at him, she was an invulnerable man showing his deepest secret.

"I am sorry, Clark. I never wanted you to feel unwanted. At first maybe but it is clear now that how closer we became how for granted I started to take you. I loved Superman because he was unreachable, a fantasy crush, I did this to protect me from my own feelings, my feelings for you."

Clark sighed he had dreamed of this moment from the very beginning but he didn't know what to make of her declaration of love now that she knew his secret.

"Lois I loved you from the first time I saw you but please I need some time, time to discover that the feelings you have are for me and not for the blue suit. Please, I want to give us a chance but I just need to be sure that I am the one you want!"

Lois understood his doubts but wasn't going to give up without a fight. She moved a little closer.

"Let me prove to you that my love for you had nothing to do with you being Superman, I would love you even without your powers, it is your gentleness that is important to me. She took Clark's face in her hands and leaned in. Clark couldn't help himself, would he throw away all he ever wanted because of his doubts. Clark did the same as Lois until their lips touched briefly at first but with more passion the second time. Lois really loved him this was a dream come true. His lonely days were all in the past now. This was the start of a new and wonderful chapter.

Next Episode green, green glow of home.


	6. Chapter 6 Green green glow of home

_**AN/ I don't own Lois and Clark not do I own the Disney song from Hercules, I won't say I am in love.**_

 **(Bold) Lois her mind in the second piece**

 _(Italic)Lois her heart in the second piece_

general

 _ **Chapter 6 green green glow of home**_

Lois was making herself ready for the night when she heard Jonathan scream for Marta. She didn't think much about it until a few minutes later they saw them leave the barn, Jonathan was supporting Clark, he looked awful. What could have happened to Clark, he was healthy and strong all day, how was it that he couldn't even walk outside the barn a few minutes later? What had they done to him? Lois kept watching until they were almost on the porch of there house. She wanted to know everything about it. She wanted to know what they were hiding, call it the intuition of a reporter but she knew that something was off. She hadn't won those award for her yodeling ability.

She placed herself behind a wall of the room beside the kitchen, she knew that what she was doing was wrong but she had to know.

Lois kept silent the moment she heard the door open.

Jonathan managed to drag Clark to a chair in the kitchen, his son was doing his best to help his father in any way but the normally strong man could barely walk now.

"Oh Clark, honey you are burning up." Marta sounded worried, although Lois wasn't sure anymore, what could make that Clark was so beat up after only a few minutes what were they doing to their son.

But it was what she heard next what confused her even more, "don't get scared mom, my body doesn't work like other peoples."

Lois was startled with that confession, "What did Clark mean by that?" The puzzle just wouldn't fit.

"Clark loves his parents and his parents seem to love him but after being alone with his father in the barn he comes back and can't walk on his own anymore and now he is telling me that his body works differently?" Lois was playing everything again in her mind. Something was wrong and she was about to find out what it was.

Lois was startled out of thoughts what sounded like falling glass. It brought her thoughts back to the mission at hand, finding out the Kents big secret.

She heard Jonathan ask what he had meant with, I think I am better? But Lois was about to hear what would be her biggest shock ever.

"Clark had never been sick before?" Lois was stunned with what she was hearing over here, how is it possible that he is sitting here like he had a near-death experience when he never got sick? Lois wanted to move closer not seeing the where she walked she bumped into a little cabinet in the hallway. "They know I'm here, they won't talk now, better go and say before they think that I heard everything," thought Lois while she walked towards the kitchen, "Think about an excuse to be there, Lois!" she reminded herself

"I thought I heard the fax," she said while she walked towards the kitchen, she hoped she was convincing enough for the Kent's.

She walked into the living room, hoping they would continue their conversation and they didn't disappoint her.

"I lifted a rocket in the orbit before and now I can't even lift this."

Lois was shocked did she hear that right? "He lifted a rocket,..." she stopped her thoughts, that meant that Clark was..., "Clark was Superman and he had lost his powers somehow."

"How can a rock that came from the same planet as Clark make him sick?" She heard Jonathan say

Lois was still shocked with what she learned today, "Clark was Superman, what would justify his disappearances all the time!" She shook her head, she was even more confused now that she had heard that Clark had lost his powers by a rock for god sake, the man bounced bullets off his chest!

She knew she was going to keep his secret, even Clark wouldn't know that she knew that he was Superman. She was sure that he would tell her when he would be ready for it.

Lois took the fax and walked back to the kitchen, where she looked at Clark, really looked at him. He really looked awful. She had to say something let him know that he could talk to her.

"Look at this! A working list of clean-up sites from the Environmental Protection Agency. Guess what? Smallville's not on it." Lois tried to be happy, hoping she didn't let out that she knew now.

"Clark you look horrible!" She hoped they would buy it.

"It is my... Allergies!" Clark had managed to say

"Yeah, right and I am the president of the United States." thought Lois but held her mouth shut

"You never said you were allergic?" She continued pushing a little with the thoughts like the other things you didn't mention like I am invulnerable.

"The always act up when he is in the country." Marta tried to convince Lois.

"Really bad this time of the year." continued Jonathan.

"Let them believe I bought it." Lois thought by herself but said, "I tried to warn him about those amber waves of grain." Lois shook her head, "Good Job Lois!"

She placed her hand on Clark's shoulder, " I am going to get right to this, you feel better OK?" With that, she left the kitchen and without them knowing what she had heard.

Lois sat in the seat of the airplane, looking at her partner, she could have lost him and that scared her more than she cared to admit to her self. Her mind was still not in line with what her heart told her. Those two were in such a discussion inside her

 **her mind sighed: "If there was a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that.**

 **No man is worth the aggravation, that is ancient history; been there done that."**

Lois sighed looked out of the window at the clouds she never felt this confused.

" _Who d'you think your kidding? He is the earth and heaven to ya! Try to keep it hidden? I can see through ya! You can't conceal it I know how you feel and who you are thinking of!_

Lois got a determent look on her face where did those thoughts come from. She shook her head and continued looking out of the window. While Clark dozed off next to her.

" **No chance No way. I am not going to say it"**

" _You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it?"_

" **It is so cliché, I won't say I am in love!"**

 **"I thought you had learned your lesson, it always good when it starts out, I know I was screaming 'get a grip girl unless your dying to cry your heart out'** **"**

 _"You keep on denying, who you are and what we're feeling. I am not buying that from you! Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that we got it bad!"_

" **No way, I am not going to say it, this scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"**

" _Give up, give in, check the grin; we are in love!"_

Lois turned her head to look at a sleeping Clark and sighed deeply.

 **"You are way off base, get off my case I won't say it!"**

" _Don't be so proud, we're in love!"_

" **At least out loud won't say I'm in Love."**

" _That is a start."_


	7. Chapter 7 Pheromone, my love

_**Chapter 7: Pheromone, my love**_

 **we start at the moment Lois enters Clark's apartment dressed to seduce him. Clark is in less control due to his day at work, you know a man can handle only so much closeness of the woman he loves so much. I hope you will like this reveal.**

 **On with the story:**

Clark had just found the advertising he was looking for when a knock on his door brought his mind back to reality. He took his glasses off the table and placed them on his nose before opening the door. Wondering who for God's sake would knock on his door so late. He opened the door and stood eye to eye with the one woman that was setting his heart and soul on fire all day long, he knew that she wasn't in her right mind but how much of Lois giving herself on a silver platter could he really handle until he would lose his control, something he wanted to avoid at any cost.

"Lois, what are you doing here? It's very late!" Clark sighed deeply, he should have known that there wasn't an end on today. Lois had done everything it ever hoped for but wasn't in her right state of mind.

"It isn't too late? For us I mean." Lois opened her long gray raincoat and revealed blue and gold costume she was wearing, she looked like a beautiful Arabic dancer. She stroked her blue, silk shawl around his neck. How much of this could Clark handle? He had enormous control over his emotions but even those had a limit. Clark was going to find out what his limits really were.

"Oh Clark, I love you, I want the rest of my life with you." Lois didn't wait for Clark to invite her in. She was going to seduce him she knew it.

Clark was shaking his head, this couldn't be happening.

"Lois, please go home!" Clark sighed deeply. This was a fantasy coming true but he shouldn't take advantage of this situation.

But Lois wouldn't be Lois if she would give up too easily even in these sort of spells, "You are here, this is my home!" Lois kept on dancing and Clark was slowly losing the last inches of his control, he couldn't keep his eyes of Lois – even if he had wanted too.

"Lois,..." this was hard for Clark, one of the hardest things he ever faced, "You don't know how much I thought of this, dreamt about it. How much I ever hoped it would, I am sorry to say that this isn't real, I mean what you are feeling isn't real. I don't know how but there is something in this perfume that affected the people in the newsroom. Made them drunk... on love. Lois, I just can't take advantage of you like this."

Lois walked towards Clark, she placed her silk shawl around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I want you to take advantage of me, heck I want you to take me, take to your bedroom. Take me to heaven Clark. We only live once." We those words ended she startled Clark by placing her lips on his in what could be a kiss of passion. Clark was trying to get a hold on those last reins of control but he was failing miserably. He pulled back, "Lois, go home, please. Don't do this to me. You are going to regret it in the morning."

"I won't regret anything, Clark." Lois kissed him again and this time, Clark couldn't help but respond at her passion, it was like his mind couldn't control his body anymore. How much his mind wanted too, his body was giving in and asking his mind to just enjoy the ride.

Lois stroked Clark's lips with her tongue hoping to get access to his mouth. She asked and she received that access, making their tongues dance the tango of passion.

"Lois... please..." Clark couldn't say any more, he knew now that he had lost the fight. If Lois wanted him so badly, she could have him. She would hate him in the morning but he was going to cross that bridge when he came to that.

Lois encircled his strong neck with her arms and jump up into his strong arms, it was a reflex he created with saving her so many times as Superman. He brought her to his bedroom for a night of passion, the body's working as one. They both arrived in heaven.

Lois woke up feeling her pillow rise and fall. That was something that confused her but didn't think much about it until she opened her eyes, feeling a little groggy. The first thing she saw was the naked chest that had been her pillow, "This chest is as hard as steel." she thought before she turned her head upwards towards the head attached to this wonderful chest and she was shocked to see her best friend Clark but what was more shocking was the fact that Clark was missing his glasses, she never saw her partner without his glasses. The clouds in her mind had cleared and giving her back her sense of reality. She looked at Clark again who was still sleeping peacefully.

"He looks like Superman without his glasses." Lois thought before realizing what she had been thinking, "Wait a minute... Chest of steel? Looks like Superman without glasses... naked chest of steel, Superman... naked." It felt like she was hit on the head with a hammer that moment.

"Oh my god! I slept with Clark and Clark is Superman!" yelled Lois.

"Lois?" Clark was startled awake by her loud voice.

"Clark Kent isn't there something you liked to tell me!" but before he could defend himself the tornado called Lois continued, "Never mind, you disappoint me, Clark, I thought I meant something to you, but clearly not enough that you trusted me with your secret. I hope you had fun last night. I really thought that you were different than other man but clearly I was wrong about that!" she stood up not even bothering that she was naked, she was that angry. She looked at the clothes that she was wearing.

"Are you done?" Clark asked not shocked by Lois her rage.

"Shut up, Clark, I don't want to talk to you ever again!" Lois continued while she was looking for her harem suit.

"Lois, first of all, you seduced me yesterday by doing the dance of the seven veils. What did you except me, Lois. Even Superman has his limits and about me not telling you about Superman, do you think it is easy to confess that I am from another planet, that I am the one you have swooning over when you never looked at Clark like that. Yes, I kept it a secret but I am not the only bad guy in this Lois."

Lois was shocked about Clark's respond, who had spun into a costume with one of his colorful ties. She sank down on to his bed.

"Did I really do the dance of the seven veils?" she asked her temper vanished like snow to the sun.

Clark's temper vanished too, "Yes, Lois, I had a really hard time ignoring the temptation, it worked until the dance, Lois. It was hard but I am not sorry I failed because I love you more than life itself but If you want to forget about last night, I will never speak of it again. But don't ask me to forget it, Lois, because I can't."

Lois sighed, Clark was being honest about his feelings maybe it was time for her to be honest too.

"I don't want to forget about this night, Clark because if I am honest I think that whatever has happened opened my eyes about feelings that I never thought I had. I really love you, Clark and that is what scares me, so please let's take this slow from now on alright?"

Clark nodded slightly while he walked towards her, "Let's get the person responsible for this, partner? I really missed my partner yesterday!"

Lois smiled, " Partners. Lane and Kent are back, and better than ever. Let's give the person a thank you card though for making me see what was right in front of me."

Clark smiled but shook his head, " neih, let's not give her that credit out loud."

Lois couldn't help but smile. She was going to enjoy rediscovering her partner now that she knew his secret and this thanks to Miranda and her perfume.

The end

next episode Honeymoon in Metropolis


	8. Chapter 8 Honeymoon in Metropolis

_**Chapter 8: Honeymoon in Metropolis!**_

We start the story where Lois is brushing her hair in the bathroom of the Honeymoon suite.

Lois was brushing her hair when a sound of something falling to the ground startled her. She looked towards the door and started walking not knowing that she would discover the shock of her life. Lois opened the door to the living room and was shocked by what she saw, Clark floating in mid-air. The brush she was carrying fell out of her hands while she brought her hands to her mouth, "OH MY GOD, CLARK!"

Clark didn't notice Lois coming inside, he had just turned out his super-hearing, why he had done that he didn't know, he used to do it all the time before falling asleep. Clark was spooked by Lois her voice, "Lois?!" He was so spooked that he lost his concentration and fell out of mid-air and on too the ground, "Damn!" Clark shook his head before looking at Lois again asking to himself just why did turn off his super-hearing.

"You..., You were floating!" She said pointing out the obvious.

"Good finding, Miss Lane, I didn't know what it was that I was doing," Clark said agitated, still, a little spooked that she had caught him, even more, pissed on himself at how careless he had been, floating up with Lois in the room next to him.

"Hey, you don't need to attack me because you were careless and by the way what were you doing in mid-air?" Lois asked the obvious but she wanted him to tell her. She wanted to hear that she wasn't crazy!

"I was having early breakfast, Lois what did you think I was doing, I was trying to get comfortable after I fell out this stupid couch!" Clark sighed he was shocked at his words and didn't know where those came from.

"Oh I am sorry mister Superman, what was I thinking after just found out that my partner was born on another planet and moonlight in tights in his free time, but yeah what was I thinking!" Lois yelled before turning around and closing the door with a bang.

"A little louder, Lois, they didn't hear you on the ground floor!"

Lois stepped in her bed still angry at how her partner had been talking to her.

"Damn you, Clark Kent! Damn you, Superman!" Lois tried to control her anger before going back to sleep.

Clark in the other room, regretted the words the moment he had said them in anger, mostly angry at himself to be caught like that, he always hated it when he fell out of mid-air but Lois was right, she hadn't known his secret. He never taught about the fact that he would be caught by his partner, he always thought that he would be the one to tell her his secret if she ever chose to love him, but by reacting the way he did, he thought that he had lost that chance forever, Lois would never forgive him that. It took a half an hour before Clark fell in a restless sleep.

Lois sighed, She regretted yelling to him like that, he was as spooked as she was. She couldn't let it go, she knew from her youth that it wasn't a good idea to go to sleep in anger, in any relationship, meaning that she had to talk to Clark before she would lose this wonderful friendship that had been growing between them, or was there something more?

She shook her head, she was sure she would go in there and say that she was sorry. Lois climbed out of the silk covered bed and walked towards the door of the living room, she opened the door carefully.

Clark was still in a restless sleep, but it was the first time she really looked at Clark, laying on the couch the moonlight shining through the window, landing on his skin. Clark his glasses resting on the coffee table in front of him. She never noticed how handsome Clark really was. She never noticed him in general. Clark was well defined, his biceps showing by the way that he had crossed his arms in front of him.

Lois turned around and walked back to her bedroom, with a new view on her partner and even more butterflies in her stomach than she ever felt for Superman.

The morning came early for Lois and Clark, Lois walked out of the bedroom, she saw Clark busying himself with the equipment. Clark looked up, still regretting the way he had acted last night but without knowing that Lois had been in the room earlier that night.

"Listen..." they said at the same time.

"You go first..." again spoken simultaneously. They both laughed.

"I am sorry, I acted the way I did Lois, I was mostly angry at myself for being so careless, this wasn't the way I wanted you to find out that I am Superman."

"I am sorry to Clark, I never should have yelled like that, I hope you can forgive me for that and I hope that you know that I will never break your trust. Your secret is safe with me."

"I will always forgive you, Lois, because I am in love with you from the moment you stormed into Perry's office. I would have told you but I wanted you to start noticing me and not the hero in the blue suit."

Lois walked towards Clark, "I really started noticing you the moment I walked in last night to apologize for my behavior. Clark, I am sorry for being so blind."

"That is what I was afraid for, you noticing me the moment you would know my secret, that way I don't know if you care for Superman or just me Clark." Clark sighed disappointedly.

Lois stood now in front of Clark she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Clark, Superman is a part of you. He makes you, well you. I love the whole you, not just your part, his heart beats in your chest. He has your personality. Superman lives in you." Lois leaned in, Clark needed to make a decision and he needed to make it fast, was able to throw everything away because she discovered it now. Clark leaned until their lips met in their first real kiss, doubts disappeared and passion took his place. Lois started to walk back towards the bedroom, not losing any contact with Clark. Clothes flew through the air, falling where they could land, even shocking the servant of the hotel when she came with new towels.

The story of two people who fell in love on their honeymoon in Metropolis.

The End

The next Episode All Shook up


	9. Chapter 9 All shook up

_**This is me Chapter 9: All shook up.**_

We start the chapter right before Superman goes into space for his first try to stop nightfall.

Superman stepped underneath the tape that kept the reporters and the people that had traveled to the place to give their support to Superman. The only reporter that had permission to be near the superhero was Lois Lane and this because Superman had asked them that. Superman knew this would be a risky operation, even for someone like the superhero dressed in blue tights.

"Are you nervous?" Lois asked trying to keep the worries out her voice. She was scared for the life of the superhero her gut-feeling told her that this was a bad idea.

"This will work, Lois!" Superman sounded sure, that should be a relief for her but it wasn't. It didn't reassure the feeling she had about all of this.

"that a relief, how can you be sure?" Lois couldn't get rid of the alarm bell's ringing in her head.

"It just has too!" That wasn't the answer she hoped for.

"I hope it helps to think positive. I don't want to live again in a world without you, hovering over Metropolis." Lois sighed deeply worried, if there was a time, the time was now. Lois took Superman's face between her hands and place a strong kiss on his lips.

The hero closed his eyes for a brief moment, thinking whether or not to give Lois the letter he had written this morning because he wasn't as confident as he showed to the people.

"Lois, before I go, I want you to have this. It will explain things if something goes wrong. I trust you to read it alone." Lois took the letter she received from Superman, while he caressed her cheek one last time. It was time to go now. Lois shed a tear while she saw her hero leaving too save the whole world. She held the letter close to her heart the moment she saw him leave.

Superman was on his way to nightfall, Lois sat at her desk, asking herself where the hell her partner was until she remembered the letter Superman had given to her. She was shocked, all questions she ever had answered.

Dear Lois,

I sit here at my desk, writing you this letter,

to tell you everything that I wanted to tell you.

I live with a big secret, that I hope will keep you from leaking until you are really

sure that I will never come back to this planet called earth.

First of all, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.

Secondly, I want you to know that this next thing was never a matter of trust,

it was a matter about how to tell you that your partner at work, your best friend,

got another job besides being a reporter. I am Superman, Lois. I am the alien you love so much. Please don't be angry at yourself for not seeing this, I only showed you a part of my personality. I didn't enjoy lying to you, Lois. I hope I will come home safely that way we can talk about this, if not know that you are the only woman in my life I carried in my heart and that my last thoughts will be with you.

I hope to see you soon,

Clark Kent.

Lois shook his head this couldn't be happening, her partner was out there saving the world, for the first time doubting he was going to make it, doubting for the first time that he wasn't strong enough to handle this. A sound brought her out of thoughts, Superman was into space and ready to hit the large rock in space. Lois was holding her breath, the letter between her hands, whom she had folded together until she heard the new shock they lost contact with Superman.

That night, the sleep came difficult for Lois, the only thing she could think about was Clark and praying that he had survived somehow. The next day she was even more worried until the moment she got a call by inspector Henderson, they had found Clark, but somehow he had lost his mind. Lois knew now that her gut feeling was right, after all, Clark wasn't dead but he had no memory of being the hero in tights. Lois took a vow then and there that she would take care of him and bring his memory back, no matter how long it would take, with the help of his parents they would succeed.

While Lois tried to help Clark in regaining his memory, Jimmy had another lead about the superhero, someone had told him while searching for Lois that a Large whole was found, a whole with a man in it. He didn't know much about the man he had seen, the only thing he knew was that the man had been naked. Jimmy had convinced the chief to take look in Suicide Slab.

"What are we looking for Jimmy?" Perry looked at the youngster digging in the whole until he held something in the air. A yellow and red piece of fabric, clearly a piece of Superman's S.

Perry hid the piece of fabric the moment he heard footsteps, "are you two looking for something?" Sounded a voice behind Perry.

"Did you see anything special here?" looking towards Perry hoping he would shut up about their find, they needed to find Superman first before they did something else, this was big new but even Perry wouldn't jeopardize the man of steel his name and health for a scoop.

"You mean that man, without his memory? You know the man?" I helped him and brought him to the police officer.

"Did you just said a man that lost his memory?" Jimmy asked just to be sure they had heard it right!

"Yeah, friendly guy, tall, dark hair, glasses." the stranger said. It was the man who had found Clark after his fall from the sky.

"Thank you!" Jimmy pushed Perry back towards the car.

"Did you hear that chief, memory loss, the fabric of Superman's suit do you know what that means?" Jimmy looked Perry in the eye, hoping he didn't make a wrong conclusion.

"Great shades of Elvis, Clark lost his memory and the man he described sounded just like him. Jimmy, this is something we need to keep quiet, we can't kill Clark's life for a scoop. This stays between us, nobody can know we know Superman's identity. Let's support him the best way we can by keeping this a secret, even for Clark himself."

Clark got his memory back but without the knowledge of Perry and Jimmy's investigation. Perry silently proud of being Superman's boss, Jimmy more proud of his best friend than ever before.

The End


	10. Chapter 10 The foundling

Chapter 10: The Foundling

Clark looked around in his apartment, it looked like a storm had passed there, leaving his things spread all over the floor. Lois had come with him, "Clark, don't you think that you need to wait to touch things until the police have been here to take some fingerprints or whatever?"

"This is my place, Lois, I need to know what they...," Clark stopped in mid-sentence, shocked when he saw his little wooden chest, empty. His globe was gone. He didn't even hear Lois, who had seen his shocked face, walking behind him, "Clark what is wrong?"

Clark answered her on autopilot, too shocked to think his secret was in danger now, "The globe is gone!"

"Clark, what globe?" Lois asked curiously

Clark shook his head, he needed to find an excuse or Lois would know just like that. "Something I kept for a friend, the globe contains a big secret and this is already more than I can reveal of it, Lois."

"Which friend, Clark? Which secret?" Lois was in reporter mode now. She hated it that there was something she didn't know.

Clark sighed deeply, Lois wasn't going to leave it this but he needed to take the risk of her not finding out. Once his secret was out, his life like he knew it would be over. This is what his father was afraid of, someone finding out he wasn't human but an alien from Krypton, "I can't answer that Lois, trust me."

Lois was more going to keep an eye on him, she needed to know the secret Clark was carrying. She was an investigative reporter, she was going to investigate it.

Clark was staring at Lois her computer screen. The day's passed without any news of his globe. What if someone received his messages, what if they gave him away? Clark couldn't think about it.

"Hey, still thinking about that lost thing you can't talk about?" Lois tried to go the sympathetic friend way to dig out that big secret.

Clark sighed deeply, "I can't help it, Lois, it is something dangerous in the wrong hands!"

"Poor baby, you hardly slept did you?" Lois said while she walked behind him.

"Not even a wink!" Clark said while enjoying Lois her hands on his shoulders.

"Man, your muscles are like iron, Clark!" Lois said, shocked a little of Clark's reaction, "Steel!"

"Did he just say what I thought I heard him saying? Somehow I need to pretend I didn't hear it. It is a clue only I don't know what to make of it. Does the globe have something to do with Superman?" Lois thought, not knowing how right she was until a few hours later when she found pictures of Jor-el and the globe. This globe was Superman's.

"This globe contains a big secret and is dangerous in the wrong hands? Clark's muscles are not iron but steel. Clark is Superman!" Lois thought, she never thought that it would be this big of a lie.

Lois walked towards Clark's desk, she needed answers and she needed them now! "Clark, can I talk to you in the conference room, now please?" Lois said trying to sound as normal as possible. But Clark knew that something was up. Clark nodded and walked behind Lois towards the conference room.

Once inside the room, Lois confronted Clark with the photos of his birth father and Superman's globe.

"Why did you never told me you had a second job?" Lois whispered as silently as possible. She was mad but this was something that needed to be kept a secret no matter how angry she was now, she didn't want to lose her partner, not when she started to like having Clark by her.

"What are talking about, Lois and where did you get these pictures?" Clark hoping against all odds that she would believe him.

"Don't give me that crap, you know good and well what I am talking about, Superman!" Lois yelled.

"Little louder, Lois, the 10th floor didn't hear you!" Clark growled between his teeth.

"I am sorry, Clark. But when were you planning on telling me?" Lois asked, she just hated the fact that she didn't know everything. Clark walked towards the window, he was looking outside to nothing, in particular, this was what he had feared the moment he said, Lois, that she couldn't know the secret, maybe it would have been better if he had told her from the moment he knew that the globe was gone in the hope that she wouldn't publish any of this.

"Do you know what it's like, Lois, to never fit in, to see yourself as a freak in a human body?" Clark said with his voice full of pain. He turned around and Lois saw a tear blinking from his eyes.

Lois kept silent, this wasn't what she expected when she learned Clark's secret the first time.

"Lois, I grew up with powers I couldn't use, knowing that I was different than any other human being! Until recently I didn't even know, where I came from. I never found a place to call home until here in Metropolis, I want to live a normal life, Lois, without everybody knowing the freak I am."

Lois sighed, "Clark, you aren't a freak. You are my partner and my best friend, and I want to know the whole you." Lois walked closer to Clark, this was everything she ever dreamed off.

"I will be there for you from now on, you don't have to be alone with this secret. I will be there to share the happy thoughts with and the saddest ones." Lois laid her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes. It was then that she noticed the love in Clark's eyes. She couldn't help herself and closed the gap between them. Her lips touching Clark's briefly before letting the passion flow between them, this was the man that she never thought of meeting. The one person she could love and who loved her. This was going to be a great time getting to know the real Clark and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	11. Chapter 11 vatman

Chapter 11: Vatman

We start this story with the romantic dinner between Lois and the clone of Superman (I will refer to him as Cluperman).

On with the story...

Lois sat in her love seat, she was wearing a beautiful white dress in Asian style. Cluperman sat next to her, his arm draped loosely on her shoulder. Lois felt her heart banging in her throat. Her breathing quickened by every look she gave him. This was a dream come true for her. Cluperman looked at Lois, there was something about her that made him fall in love with her, although he knew that his father, Lex Luthor, the one that made him loved this woman too. Cluperman couldn't help himself. His eyes softened when he watched the woman who had stolen his cloned heart. Cluperman moved closer towards Lois until he was mere inches from her face. This was it, the moment he waited for since the first moment he had seen her. The moment he had thrown that bandit just where he belonged, in the special police truck from the Metropolis police.

"Are you alright, Superman?" Lois asked suddenly, she couldn't help but hear alarm bells go off in her head.

Cluperman looked confused, "yes, I am better than alright, I feel amazing why do you ask? Did I do something wrong?"

Lois shook her head, "No but you are acting so strange lately. I am not used to you being so straight forward. Yes, you are always honest but more distant. You see, take earlier today for instance, when you threw that man in the police truck? That is just something you never did before."

Cluperman smiled almost viciously, "It is time that people knew who is in charge here, might is right someone dear to me through me. Now let's cut down the niceties and start with what we both want." Cluperman crashed his lips on top of Lois' with every passion he felt for her.

Clark stood on the other side of Lois' apartment, his eyes darkened with what he heard on the other side of the door. Clark tightened his jaw and his formed fists hanging beside his body. He could live with the fact that he lost a few rescues but what he just heard on the other side of the door, made him livid. Nobody would hurt Lois and live to tell it. Clark opened the door, "I am interrupting something here?" he yelled enraged.

Cluperman startled, Lois used that moment to crawl from underneath the cloned Superman and ran straight into Clark his arms.

"Don't you see that you are disturbing us, leave now that you still can!" Cluperman yelled viciously.

"Is that a threat?" Clark groaned through his teeth. His eyes becoming darker every minute.

Lois looked from Clark towards Cluperman and back, asking herself if Clark had lost his mind, going up against Superman.

"What if it is, what are you going to do about it, Mr. Kent?" Cluperman laughed evilly before raising his fist towards Clark. Lois closed her eyes, she didn't want to see her partner getting hurt by Superman while he was protecting her. Lois opened one eye and then another and was shocked with what she saw, Clark was holding Superman's arm at bay, his eyes dark and narrowed, his jaw tightened. She had never seen Clark this mad but how could he hold his own against Superman like that, Lois didn't think any further she was just glad that Clark was there for her.

Cluperman noticed that he couldn't win from this guy. He knew that moment that he couldn't win from this man. This man was the real Superman. Cluperman knew he was defeated and took off with a sonic boom.

Lois turned towards Clark still shocked by his reaction, "are you out of your mind, Clark, to go up against Superman like that?" Lois yelled towards him, still trying to control her breath, trying to calm herself down again.

Clark didn't react on her question, he was still trembling with fury but his eyes softened when he turned towards Lois, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Lois shook her head, "no, quite the opposite, he kissed me!" Lois was still shocked with what had happened she knew one thing though, this man was not her Superman.

"Superman kissed you?" he asked shocked. He was afraid of what this would do when he would meet Lois the next time as Superman.

Lois sighed deeply she knew she could trust Clark, he would never laugh at her when he heard this crazy idea, "I don't know who or what that was but this was not our Superman, Clark. I should know he kissed me before"

Clark sighed deeply while whispering, "I know he isn't."

Lois didn't know what to make of it, how could he know that this wasn't Superman, "How could you know that?"

Clark hesitates asking himself how he was going to talk himself out of this one, maybe this was a sign for him to finally come clean about who he really was, to let Lois know his biggest secret.

"Do you trust me, Lois?" Clark asked softly.

Lois nodded, "I trust you with my life, Clark."

"Close your eyes and let your heart speak. Don't try to think this through." Clark whispered softly.

"What are you up too, Clark?" Lois asked curiously, she never liked surprises.

"Just trust me with this Lois." smiled Clark, this was it, he was about to reveal his biggest secret. Lois closed her eyes. Clark caressed her cheek softly like Superman had done so many times. That move made Lois her heart bounce in her throat. She automatically placed her hand on top of his. Clark saw this as a sign to move closer to her until is lip were mere inches from hers. He closed the remaining gab until his lips met hers in a soft and feathery kiss. A kiss showing all his love towards her.

Lois was shocked at first but images started to roll through her mind like a sort of movie. Clark's broad chest, Clark eating so much sugar. Clark his lame excuses and Clark who stopped Superman's arm from hitting him. She ended her film with a face from Clark and a face of Superman blending into one image. She remembered his words, "Let your heart speak, Lois." That is just what she did when she finally kissed him back with all the love she felt in every fiber of her being.

The need for air broke them apart. Lois looked into Clark's eyes, what she saw made her heart melt, she saw love but also fear, fear for her reaction.

"That is why you knew he wasn't Superman because Superman is sitting right in front of me now."

"I am still Clark, Lois. Superman is just a disguise to use my powers freely." Clark smiled shyly, his plan worked and Lois wasn't angry, "I want you to know the real me, Lois. The whole of me."

"I won't get to know the real you too, I want to know every inch of you, starting with this..." Lois said while she moved closer again until their lips met in a second kiss this time with all the love they both felt. She would never be fooled again. This was the man she was waiting for and nobody would take him away from her. This was her Superman.

The End See you at the next episode


	12. Chapter 12 Fly hard

Chapter 12 fly hard

Clark is sitting in his sofa staring straight in front of him, the sound of an action movie starring Chuck Norris filling the room. Clark kept thinking about what had happened today and how helpless he had felt during their hostage situation. He was there and he couldn't do anything about it. Not only did he risk his identity with Lex Luthor as a fellow hostage but he also risked harm to every citizen in Metropolis and he didn't know if the man hostage-taker was serious about the bomb or not. All due to the fact that he couldn't see through lead.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts, "Who could that be at this hour of the night, it sure didn't sound like Lois," Clark lowered his glasses and watched through the door and was surprised to see Jack twisting and turning in front of his door, Jack looked like he was at war with himself, like he was still debating whether or not it was a good idea to be standing there. Clark walked towards the door, feeling at his head to make sure he was wearing his glasses, mostly when he was alone he placed his glasses on a nearby table in the living room. Clark sighed in relief that he was wearing them. He opened the door. Jack was still watching the door when he heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Jack, is there something wrong?" Clark asked immediately.

Jack sighed deeply, this was it there was no turning back now, "Clark, can I come in?"

Clark a little worried now over his young friend nodded his head and walked aside to let the young man pass, "Sure Jack, no problem, come in." Jack walked past him still not knowing how he was going to reveal that he knew Clark's big secret, that he had done a poor job hiding it tonight.

"Do you want something to drink?" Clark asked trying to hide his worries for the young man and what they had gone through earlier that night. Jack looked up feeling anxious rubbing his hands against each other, "Yeah, you got a soda?" Jack knew he was stalling.

Clark came back with the soda's, "so what are you doing on the street so late?" Clark asked curiously. It was almost midnight.

Jack his eyes focused on the floor, he looked up again, and murmured "Did you ever discovered something about someone...," he sighed deeply before continuing "you want to talk to that person about it but you just don't know how?"

"Does someone else know what you discovered?" Clark asked almost knowing where this was leading too, he hoped he was wrong but he had been a little careless about his secret tonight due to the stress of being helpless.

Jack shook his head, "I don't think so, it is one of Metropolis best-kept secrets. Should I tell that person what I found out?" Jack asked carefully. Normally the young boy was known for being straight forward.

"You are absolutely sure in what you know?" Clark asked, trying to hide the anxiety he felt.

Jack nodded, he had a feeling that Clark already knew what he was going to say. It wouldn't surprise him, after all, he was Superman and Jack was sure of that.

"Let your heart speak, Jack. I know you will do the right thing." Clark said gently.

Jack searched for every inch of courage he possessed, "I know about you being Superman and I want to thank you for everything you did for me in the past as Clark and as the man of steel. I want you to know that you can trust me, I will not betray you. Nobody has ever helped me as you did. Instead of hating me for breaking into your home, you took care of me, you helped me to become a better person."

Clark turned his back towards him and started walking to his balcony, Jack closely on his heels.

"There is no way I can convince you that it's not what it looked like, is it?" Clark asked while he looked towards the sky. The one place he felt at peace.

"Don't treat me like a moron, Clark!" Jack said a little agitated.

" That wasn't what I meant, Jack. I don't want to bring you in more danger by knowing something about me." Clark sighed.

"Clark, I lived on the street for most of my life. You don't have to worry about me, nobody will know that I know. I owe that to you. If there is ever something that you want to tell me, a bad rescue or something, know that you can count on me." Jack said seriously

"Thank you, Jack. What gave it away?" Clark asked curiously.

"Besides the fact that you spoke out of turn and the fact that you stopped a bullet with your arm?" Jack asked laughing a little.

"Alright, I got the picture, but you must know that I never felt so helpless, I rescue people on a daily base and had no way to help my friends and Luthor. I really hope you will be the only one who discovered it tonight." Clark sighed, letting his worries show for a brief moment.

"Clark, you did all you can. You couldn't risk our lives. Thanks to you Lois lives another day, so is Lex Luthor."

"You are probably right, Jack. Thank you."

Young Jack really felt lucky with a friend like Clark and he knew no matter what, nobody would know that he knew this secret.

The End, see you for the next episode.


	13. Chapter 13 Barbarians at the Planet

Chapter 13: The barbarians at the Planet

Lois and Clark walked in the park, Clark was going to tell Lois about his feelings for her. They walked towards the fountain. The sky was blue with only a little breeze cooling the air. Clark's felt his heart bouncing in his chest, his hands all clammy. A deep sigh left Clark this was it there was no way back now. He turned towards Lois taking her hand in his.

"Lois there is something I want to talk to you about and I fear that if I don't do it know I will regret it later," Clark said before he swallowed.

"What is it, Clark?" Lois asked a little impatient.

"This is hard for me to say, Lois. I am afraid of your reaction." Clark said looking down at his feet.

"Clark, you know that you can tell me anything. What is on your mind?" Lois was confused now. Clark was never someone to walk around the bush like this.

Clark closed his eyes and closed a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He stayed silent for a couple of moments.

"Come on Clark, it can't be that bad. You are scaring me right now." Lois said in her high voice a little scared that she was about to lose Clark to a fatal disease.

"I really hope that what I'm about to say is not going to ruin the small friendship we still have." Clark sighed again and looked Lois straight in her eyes before continuing, "Lois Lane, I love you. I am in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Lois looked him in the eyes seeing that what he was telling was the truth and not some excuse to keep her away from Lex Luthor. She closed her eyes. How was she going to tell him softly that she didn't feel the same about him?

"Oh, Clark, I love you too but not in the same way that you love me. You are my best friend, a brother I never had but I am not in love with you." Lois said trying to bring it as careful as possible.

Clark turned his back to Lois trying to control the tears in his eyes, "Do you love him?"

Lois knew exactly who he meant when he asked that, Clark had been talking bad about Lex Luthor since it was known that she was serious about dating the rich villain. It had strained their friendship. "I really think I do, not that it is your business. You have been jealous of the moment I started dating him."

"It was a mistake to come here and talk to you, forget I ever said it. Have a happy life with him, Lois. Goodbye." Clark said with restrained anger. How could she marry him without being sure about her love for him but refuse to give me a chance?

Clark was already walking away from her when she stopped him again, "Clark?"

Clark looked over his shoulder but didn't say a thing. Lois could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Could you ask Superman to come and see me, please? I want to talk to him and you're the only one who knows how to reach him."

Clark rolled his eyes but didn't say a thing. He needed to think about it if Superman would respond to that particular call. He needed to be on his own for a while so he looked around and when it was clear that nobody was around he spun into his Superman suit and took off somewhere to a remote island to think about everything.

Superman had been on that remote island for hours. Walking through the woods throwing some coconuts as far as he could throw, letting out all his pain and frustration. He wanted to hear what Lois wanted to tell him but on the other side, he feared that the news would break his heart even more than she had when she had rejected him. Would he regret it if he didn't go? Would she lay the link between Superman and Clark if he stayed away? Superman took a deep sigh and made a decision, hoping that he wasn't going to regret it.

Lois had just taken a book to read when a gust of wind and a familiar woosh sound had startled her. she looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw who had entered her apartment through the window.

"Superman!" Lois smiled happily but Superman didn't return her smile. His posture was distant.

"You wanted to speak to me?" He said a little too cold for his liking.

"Yes, euhm let me put on a robe!" she said a little shyly.

"As long as it's not lead-lined, Lois don't bother!" Superman said regretting what he said right after the words had left his mouth.

Lois looked to the ground at that remark before walking towards him.

"I think you have heard it from Clark, Lex has proposed to me but I can't take the decision without knowing…," she took a step closer towards Superman, placing her hands on his arms, that were crossed in front of his chest, " without knowing if there is a future for us. I am so madly in love with you Superman."

Superman sighed and took a step back to remain his distance, trying to not get more hurt than this, knowing that those hands would never touch him ever again.

"How can you say that Lois, you don't know anything about me," Superman said trying to control his emotions.

"I know enough to know that I love you, you are selfless and you have a big heart. I am not in love with your powers or you being a celebrity. I would love you even if you were a normal man with a normal boring job! Why can't you believe me?" Lois said tears in her eyes Superman had never been this distant to her. Superman closed his eyes, tears in his eyes,

"Under the circumstances, I don't know how I can."

"What do you mean? it is not like I rejected you before, Superman." Lois asked confused. Getting angry when she didn't receive a response until she saw the hurt in his eyes. Lois gasped when it hit her, "I have rejected you, haven't I? Clark?"

"Yes Lois, it's me Clark, but rest assured I will never bother you again, goodbye Lois!" Superman took off before Lois could response. He knew it had been a mistake to come here tonight.

Lois stood there, tears in her eyes, she was in love with her partner, her best friend and he loved her but how would she save that precious relationship? How was she going to prove him now that she really loved him? She dressed her self in sweat pants and a shirt, she put on some easy shoes and left her apartment in a hurry, she wasn't going to lose him not without a fight.

Superman had been flying for hours, patrolling the city two times. He knew he had to go home sometime, he needed to think what to do now that he was jobless. Why wouldn't he go and travel around again but first he was going to let Lois see who Lex Luthor really was. He wasn't going to stand back and let her marry the biggest Criminal of Metropolis, he owed her that much. He was walking towards his home at Clinton when he saw something on his stairs in front of his apartment or rather someone. Lois was sitting on his stairs with her head in her hands. Clark sighed and walked towards her.

"What can I do for you, Lois?" Clark asked with clear pain in his voice.

"Clark, can we talk?" Lois asked carefully

"I don't know what else there is to say, Lois!" Clark said coldly until he saw the tears in her eyes. If there was something that was worse than kryptonite than was it a crying Lois.

Clark sighed and smiled, " Come in."

"Do you want some tea?" Clark asked the moment they sat at the table in the kitchen.

"No, thank you, Clark." Lois sighed and gathered all of her courage to continue, "I told Lex that I couldn't marry him."

Clark looked up but didn't say a thing.

"I can't marry him when my heart belongs to someone else and when I know that I carry his heart with me," Lois said looking Clark straight in the eyes.

"Oh Lois, how can I even know for sure that you love me for me and not because I am Superman?" Clark said thinking that there was nothing that could hurt him more.

"Just let me love you, Clark! Let me prove to you that I love you for who you are." Lois pleads with watering eyes.

Clark stayed silent for a moment, thinking if he was going to risk losing Lois forever, he had the chance to have everything he ever wanted, " One the condition that I can love you too and that you will help me bring down the biggest criminal we have ever known in Metropolis, Lex Luthor!" Clark placed a hand on Lois her cheek hoovering over the table to close the gap between them, Lois knew this was what she always dreamed of and leaned in until their lips were inches from each other, "Bring it on!" She whispered before their lips touched each other in their first kiss without secrets.

The end


End file.
